That cookie though!
by Via Arterus
Summary: Blake had just one job. Just one simple job. It wasn't completely her fault that she blew it. Oneshot.


**Hey there everyone, just another fanfic idea I finally acted upon. It's like every few years I'll reawaken with something that'll finally motivate me enough to write. In this case I wanted to contribute this little humor fic to the RWBY fandom. I actually started writing this about... 4 months ago but didn't finish until the week before RTX... Yea life has been busy. **

**In any case, I hope you guys are as entertained by this as I was. The idea came from a manga I was reading, and it's probably been done before but this is my version of it. Has a hearty dash of shipping for everyone.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. I own nothing but this ficlet.**

* * *

><p>If there was something Blake Belladonna was great at, it was keeping her calm, maintaining a cool demeanor, and completing any assignment given to her quickly and efficiently no matter what. Perhaps her time with the White Fang had her disciplined into such work ethics but anyone who knew her outside the organization (which was pretty much none) acknowledged that it was just a natural trait. Even once she integrated herself into Beacon with a team and partner that gave her more reason to relax and let loose, Blake still managed to control and reign in her attitude as easily as she dispatched Ursi.<p>

It was that trait that easily garnered the attention of one Professor Glynda Goodwitch after a particularly long sparring class. With most students tired, complaining of depleted auras or sore muscles, Team RWBY appeared only moderately worn out. While Ruby, Weiss, and Yang chattered away animatedly about their own spars (with more critiquing and breakdowns of attack patterns by the Schnee Heiress) Blake kept a silent attention to the general activity around her. It was in a brief glance around to other teams of students that she noticed the professor's gesture for her to come see her now that the class was over.

Giving her team a quick notice of her summons and assuring them that they shouldn't wait up for her, Blake made her way down the aisles of seats towards Glynda right as the class finished clearing out.

"Good afternoon Miss Belladonna."

"Hello Professor Goodwitch." Receiving a curt nod from the older woman, Blake watched as she moved towards a desk in the back corner by the sparring stage. After a quick shuffle through the contents in one of the drawers, the blonde professor pulled out a simple, small, semi-transparent mason jar.

The dark-haired faunus's brows rose as she caught whiff of the treats that filled the glass.

_Are those… cookies?_

As if reading her thoughts, Glynda held the jar up for her to better distinguish the bite-sized desserts confined within. Her expression hardened as she noted the slight surprise on the young huntress-in-training's face.

"I need you to complete an important task for me Miss Belladonna." Curious golden irises snapped to calculating green orbs. The older woman took a few steps forward still maintaining a solid grip on the jar.

"It is imperative that this be delivered to professor Oobleck by the end of his late afternoon class." At Blake's slight questioning tilt of the head, Glynda continued. "I trust you delivering it as I must report urgently to the Headmaster."

The young faunus nodded her head as she held out her hands to receive the jar. Once she had a firm grip on the glass, she took a moment to better scrutinize the contents.

_Those are indeed cookies. Chocolate chip, one-bite cookies too… _

Her nose slightly scrunched up in thought.

_Why would Oobleck need this?_

Her attention snapped back to her professor as she heard her heels click-clack back to the desk. The older huntress shuffled through the same drawer before returning to her with a palm-sized, folded note.

"Professor Oobleck will also need to be handed this." As Blake reached out to grasp the note Glynda spoke again. "I know it may not seem like much. But I assure you - those 'cookies' as you may perceive them as, should be handled with as much caution as volatile dust samples."

Blake's brows furrowed ever so slightly as she adjusted her grip on the jar and pocketed the note, but nonetheless she nodded.

"Can I trust you to carry out the task Miss Belladonna?"

Despite her pondering about the jar and its contents, Blake nodded in confirmation, keeping a militaristic posture that seemed instinctual.

"Yes Professor Goodwitch."

She could have almost sworn she saw the older woman's lip twitch to a subtle smile.

"Good. Then I leave it in your hands."

The cat faunus gave one more nod and made her way out of the room, mason jar firmly gripped in her arms.

* * *

><p>Making her way through the hallways, past most of the classrooms and seemingly towards the dorms, Blake wasn't sure as to where her next destination would be. To put it simply, she had no idea where she had to go. The task was simple enough in words but as the young faunus took a moment to contemplate her next move, she realized that she didn't know where to find professor Oobleck at that time.<p>

The caffeine-charged, quick-legged, young history teacher was difficult to spot (let alone catch) outside of his scheduled classes. In one moment he could be in the cafeteria snagging a couple of snacks to accompany a mug (or two or twenty) of coffee, while next he's deep in the library checking over historical documents for future lectures. The only time the professor remained in one spot for long was during his classes of which Blake would attend the next day.

The faunus girl gave a sigh as she redirected her course towards her dorm.

_It might be better to take a moment to sit down, and look over the class schedule. I can then determine where to catch up with professor Oobleck to give him this… cookie jar._

As she approached her team's room and pulled out her scroll to unlock the door, she heard very light humming coming from within. Her brow quirked as she focused on the sound.

_I thought they would have gone for an early dinner?_

With a shrug she opened the door and walked in to spot Ruby sitting on the floor, a polish rag in one hand, and the blade part of crescent rose in the other. The younger brunette was humming a small tune as she worked on making sure her scythe's blade was as shiny as it was sharp. When she heard the door close, she looked up to see her faunus teammate approaching her bed, sending her a nod of acknowledgement.

"Hey Blake!" She grinned before motioning with her rag. "Sorry for the mess here. I wanted to clean Crescent Rose a bit after sparring class. Speaking of- what did Goodwitch want?"

As the darker-haired girl sat on the edge of her bed she placed the jar of cookies on the edge of the desk that sat between their makeshift bunks and reached for her scroll.

"She just asked me to take this jar of cookies to - "

Blinking her eyes the cat faunus could only register rose petals in her vision before hearing the clink of glass and the scent of chocolate chip waft throughout the room. Then she heard the telltale crunch of a certain red-hooded teammate enjoying a sweet treat.

"Ruby!"

Blake barely had time to swipe the jar, close the lid, and secure it in her arms before the younger girl could retrieve a second cookie to eat. The brunette stared at her with wide, starry eyes as she savored the bite-sized snack.

"Blake! Where did you get those? Oh my gosh they're… They're amazing!"

Inwardly panicking but managing to give the younger girl a serious glare, the faunus tucked the jar firmly against her.

"Ruby those weren't supposed to be touched! Goodwitch asked me to take these to Professor Oobleck!"

The younger huntress-in-training's wide eyes filled with dread.

"O-oh…."

She swallowed hard.

"U-um… Do you think they'll notice if one is gone? I mean…. It was just one and-"

"Ruby..."

"-There's a lot of cookies there-"

"Ruby."

"-It shouldn't be very noticeable-"

"Ruby!"

The brunette's mouth snapped closed as she looked up at her teammate with slightly watery eyes. Blake gave her a long stare before tilting her head, her expression still serious but slightly confused.

"How do you feel?"

The younger girl blinked and recovered for a moment, giving a nervous smile.

"Uh… I feel fine… well no that's not completely true- I mean I'm a little scared that I'm gonna get in trouble for eating that but I mean-"

Blake tuned out of Ruby's rambling as she took a moment to think back to what her professor had told her earlier.

_She said these cookies were as dangerous as volatile dust, but from the looks of things Ruby just ate one and she's perfectly fine. _She stared back at the brunette who was still worrying over what she had just done before shaking her head. _Maybe they're harmless and she told me that to make sure I kept a good eye on them. If that's the case, why was it necessary?_

"Look Blake I'm really sorry! I won't-"

And suddenly the red-hooded girl is face down on the ground.

"RUBY!"

Dropping down next to her, jar forgotten on the bed, Blake gripped her shoulders and turned her onto her back. The younger girl looked paler than before which brought a new bout of panic to the dark-haired faunus.

_Okay so it looks like those cookies were as dangerous as Goodwitch said and Ruby just ate one- Oh my gawd… I could have just poisoned Ruby. If Ruby is poisoned… Weiss will kill me for incapacitating her partner. But that's not as bad as what Yang will do to me. _

Her eyes widened even more.

_Oh… Oh my gawd… Yang… If she doesn't kill me she'll hate me for eternity and thereafter. And normally I wouldn't mind but this is YANG. I like Yang! I really like Yang! You don't get on your crush's good side by accidentally killing her little sister!_

Blake palms started to sweat as she looked down at the girl lying in her arms.

_Shit shit- Ruby! You need to be okay! Our "fearless leader" can't be taken out by a simple confectionery treat! Come on Blake- Oh! The note!_

Remembering the slip the older huntress had given her, Blake searched her pockets until she found the folded material. Right as she pulled it out with slightly trembling fingers, she felt movement before her and noticed that the younger brunette was lifting herself to a sitting position.

"... R-ruby?"

The scythe-wielder turned to look at her, silver orbs staring at her in almost a mesmerizing manner before a smile broke out on her face.

Relief filled Blake as she let out a shaky breath.

"Jeez… Ruby… I thought- _Oof!_"

And suddenly the faunus was on her back with the younger girl's arms wrapped around her and face nuzzling to her cheeks.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaake~!"

The scythe wielder giggled cutely as she nuzzled to her teammate.

"You're so soft and cute and-" She cut herself off with another giggle as she tightened her hold on the faunus. "I really really like you Blake!"

"...Uhhhhhhhh"

For once, the older girl was completely stunned, utterly baffled, and rather flustered. She turned her head slightly to better look at the red-hooded girl who was wrapped around her seemingly like a koala.

"R-ruby? Uh….. What-" She cleared her throat. "What are you doing?"

Another giggle.

Another nuzzle.

"I'm hugging you silly!"

Blake could only blink again in confusion before slowly lifting herself and her teammate to sit comfortably against the bed. She flushed red as the younger girl took advantage of the position to adjust her hold, wrapping her arms firmly around her shoulders, and her legs around her waist.

_What in dust's name is going on?_

"... You're uh… Making me uncomfortable Ruby… Do you think you can let go?"

The girl shook her head and tightened her hold.

"Nooooooo! I wanna keep hugging you!"

Yet another nuzzle.

The faunus could feel her eye twitch.

"Ruby. Seriously. I need to breathe."

She could feel the girl's limbs loosen ever so slightly but still remained firmly around her.

Blake took a moment to calm herself, breathing slowly as her blush receded and her heart rate returned to normal. Her second pair of ears twitched as Ruby shifted slightly to cuddle to her again and she heard the sound of paper being crumpled. She turned her head to the side and spotted the note lying near the smaller girl's thigh. Eyes widening, she managed to move an arm out of the embrace and grasp the slip, unfolding and bringing it up to read over her teammate's shoulder.

_Failed Product ID: 070414… Enhanced Aura Stimulators? _Blake frowned as she glanced at the girl in her arms. _I think the only thing stimulated here is her need for attention- _

The faunus's thoughts were cut short as she noticed a faint, red glow around the younger girl in her arms. Her eyes widened once more as she could almost feel Ruby's aura pulse strongly as she rubbed her cheek to her's once more.

Astounded but still curious, Blake turned her attention back to the note once again.

_Enhanced Aura Stimulators: When consumed, triggers the user's aura to increase by a factor of 20% their normal amount and envelopes his/her body as an extra protective layer. _The faunus let out an impressed "hmm" as her eyes glanced once more at her teammate. _So she's running at 120% right now. That's actually really amazing. But it still doesn't explain why she's like this._

Blake unfolded the rest of the note before noticed the large, red "FAIL" stamped under a "Testing Results" heading. She frowned as she read the side-effects caused by consumption.

_Can unlock dormant aura from untrained individuals… Well that's not too bad I guess? Unpredictable synchronicity with partners? I would have to find Weiss to see what that means… Heavily increased affections towards familiar individuals… Wait what? _The faunus brought the slip closer to her as she read the smaller text, explaining the symptom. _Upon consumption, the user will be incredibly affectionate to those they are fond of or have friendly bonds to. Should they have feelings of love, it is likely they will be acted upon….What the hell kind of ridiculous side effect is this?_

Blake stared at the note with narrowed eyes and a frown.

_Well that definitely explains it. Ruby probably-_

And the red-hooded girl is pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaake! You should hug me back!"

Said girl remained seated, with eyes widened to almost complete circles, and jaw slightly shifted in an expression of shock. To say she had not expected the action was a great understatement.

_I have to figure out how to remedy this. Its too much._

The faunus paused to regain her bearings before gathering her strength to stand with the other girl latched to her. With calculated movements, she reached out to grasp her scroll.

_Whether I get in trouble, scolded, or whatever, I have to contact Professor Goodwitch before this gets any worse._

The sound of the room door unlocking had her movements freezing.

"Ruby! I know you were adamant about cleaning that scythe of yours but-"

"..."

"..."

"... Hey… Weiss."

The snow-haired girl stood rigid in place, staring in complete confusion and disbelief at the scene in front of her. Blake awkwardly smiled back at her as Ruby almost seemed to purr in happiness as she nuzzled and tightened her hold on the darker-haired girl. Weiss's brow twitched as her hand dropped from the doorknob, but it seemed as if she was slowly regaining her bearings.

"D-did….. I come in at a bad time?"

Her cheeks began to flush crimson and her gaze shifted away, focusing on the wall next to her. The faunus watched her for a moment before reaching a very firm decision. She was blessed with no regrets.

"What was that Weiss? Ruby didn't say hello to you?"

The younger brunette's head snapped so quickly towards the girl now standing like cornered prey, she could have gotten whiplash.

"WEISS!"

Blake winced at the sound of two bodies hitting the floor.

"R-RUBY! YOU DUNCE!"

She watched as the scythe wielder wrapped her arms and legs around the white haired girls body nuzzling happily to her.

Maybe she should take this opportunity to flee.

"Weiiiiiiiiiss! I love you so much Weiss!"

"..."

...Or maybe she should take a moment to enjoy this.

"W-w-wha- R-ruby! What are you-Get off me this instant! RUBY!"

… _I had a feeling she put up with Weiss's scolding for more than just the sake of their partnership… But I didn't think her…_ fondness... _ran this deep._

The cat faunus rolled her tense shoulders as she watched her teammate squirm on the ground. An amused smile taking its place on her face, she turned to gather the jar that she had dropped on her bed.

… Only to pause and frown as she saw it open with a couple of cookies having fallen onto her once clean sheets.

A sudden yelp had her snapping her head towards the front of the room where her team leader now had her partner's hands pinned to floor next to her head. Ruby's cheeks were bright pink but her expression was innocently gleeful as she gazed into Weiss's eyes. The Schnee heiress on the other hand was as red as the cloak of her partner and her own icy blue orbs remained locked on the deep silver above her.

"Hey ice princess~" Said girl frowned. "You've got beautiful eyes."

If possible the girl turned even more crimson.

"R-r-ruby w-what?"

"Your fearless leader has a gift for such a pretty partner!"

"W-what are you-"

In Blake's personal opinion, the day was certainly full of surprises, but watching the normally cold and high-strung Weiss Schnee being kissed deeply by her hyper, younger partner was definitely top on the list. Especially since it looked like the older girl was about to have a heart attack.

Then she heard a crunch coming from their locked lips and her brows furrowed.

_What in the world?_

Ruby pulled away licking her lips… a few cookie crumbs dotting the sides.

_Wait… cookie- _Blake's head snapped towards the open jar before going back to the pair. _OH NO._

She could feel her hairs stand on end as Weiss's aura dropped… Before increasing much like Ruby's had. A faint white glow surrounded the fallen fencer whose eyes had been closed after the kiss ended. Her younger partner tilted her head in confusion before smiling widely as the girl under her slowly opened her light blue orbs.

_This… This can't be good._

Weiss's cheeks turned red, but despite her flustered expression, her arms wrapped around the shoulders of her partner above her.

"Ruby you dunce! That is not a proper greeting!"

The scythe wielder's smile grew ten-fold.

"Then let me fix that!"

Blake's jaw felt unhinged as she watched their mouths meet once more. Mechanically closing the jar once again and holding it close to her body, the faunus started shaking her head in disbelief.

_I've greatly underestimated my ability to do this._

A sigh left her lips.

_I might as well leave before things get any worse._

As if fate was completely amused at her predicament, a flurry of rose petals blocked her view of the door before she felt a body collide with her once again.

"Don't think I forgot about you Blake!"

She looked down and met the mirth filled eyes of one Ruby Rose. When she opened her mouth to retort, she was cut off with a shudder caused by a pair of hands shifting her bow to massage her cat ears. Her eyes felt like they were about to roll to the back of her skull as a satisfied purr grew in her throat.

"Wow! Your ears are so soft! I never could have imagined they rivaled some of the best silk I've ever worn!"

"Oh oh! Let me try!"

Her purring increased as Ruby and Weiss jointly massaged her extra set of furry ears, their bodies pressed against her front and back respectively. Blake was completely on cloud nine and lost in the feeling as both girls marveled at her faunus traits.

_Oh my… Oh myyyyyy… Oh- NO! Wait- No nononono! Get it together Blake!_

Squirms of pleasure turned into those of desperation as she struggled to escape their embrace. Her attempts were for naught as both girls were beyond their normal strength capacity and sparing no amount of it to keep her pinned between them.

"Rrrrrrruuuuby... W-w... Eiiiisssssss..."

Barely able to communicate through her purring and mewling, Blake was fighting a losing battle.

Then the room door opened again.

"Hey! I thought you guys were coming down to dinner! What's taking sooooo- ... long..."

At the sound of her voice (and the ceasing of Ruby and Weiss's petting) Blake slowly opened her eyes to see a stunned Yang staring at the threesome before her.

_Oh thank dust its just Yang..._

"... uhhhh..."

_OH WAIT NO ITS YANG!_

"R-run!"

The blonde could only blink.

Blake cleared her throat.

"Yang."

"Ye-"

"RUN."

"Oh-uh oka_AAAAAH!"_

The blonde was too slow to even register the bundle of red that tackled her against the door.

"Yaaaaaaaaaang! Big sis I love youuuuuuu!"

"ASDFGHJKL!"

And Blake found herself staring at a repeat of Weiss's earlier predicament. She double-checked the jar finding nothing out of the ordinary.

_Perfect._

Taking advantage of the RW pair's distracted glee, Blake dashed towards the door, freedom and safety in her sights...

...Only to have her foot grabbed by a very confused and very desperate brawler.

"Blake! What the hell is going on?!"

The faunus grit her teeth as she noticed Weiss approaching the two sisters while Yang's face slowly turned red from lack of oxygen.

_If they both get to us we're screwed and I'm never going to get these to Oobleck._

"R-ruby… I can't breathe!"

More giggles from the younger sibling.

"Blake! I wasn't done with your ears!"

Weiss was reaching up again.

Her overpowered aura was suffocating.

Panicked like a cornered feline, her gaze locked on the encroaching fingers, Blake's mind went into overdrive. The idea that hit her was desperate, but she (hopefully) wasn't going to regret it.

… Or that's what she told herself as she ate a cookie.

* * *

><p>Yang had lost her breath.<p>

It could have been from getting tackled dead center onto the floor.

It could have also been from her younger sibling's iron maiden embrace.

But she was convinced (more like completely sure) it was from watching her partner pull the Schnee heiress into an intimate hug, lift her like a paper doll, carry her to her bed, sit her down, press a kiss to her forehead and lightly pinch her cheek.

"Be a good girl and stay put okay?"

Weiss flushed.

"Well if you insist!"

She crossed her arms and remained in her spot as Blake turned to the grounded pair.

Yang tensed.

Her eyes were caught in the faunus girl's gold orbs, widening little by little for every step she took. When she kneeled at their side, the blonde felt a shudder go through her body. The way Blake moved, the way she gazed upon her, the way her lips curled into an amused smile - every bit of it felt like a predator approaching.

And Yang felt every bit like prey.

"Ruby."

"Mmmmm-yea?"

"Can you please go sit by Weiss on the bed? She's awfully lonely."

There was a snort.

"I'm not lonely!"

The redhead made eye contact with her.

"... But I suppose I would enjoy your companionship..."

The next thing Yang knew, there was no body weighing her down, she could breathe properly, and Ruby was pinning Weiss to her bed and leaning down to kiss-

_WAIT WAIT WAIT!_

"...Wut?"

The downed blonde merely gaped like a fish, suddenly unsure as to many things. Was the sky really blue? Was the grass truly green? Was her little sister really swapping spit with the bossy ice princess? Was everyone in this dust-damned room high on something?

"Nice fish impression Yang."

The blonde's eyes shifted to the crouching faunus, expression unchanging.

"You know I don't just like tuna. I like many kinds of fish."

Yang snapped her mouth closed.

Blake chuckled.

"Cute."

Before the blonde could blush any harder, her partner gently but easily hoisted her back onto her feet, brushing off specks of dirt from her shoulders and shorts. Yang fidgeted slightly from the action, Blake's behavior making her anxious. The reserved girl almost seemed to be glowing and not just figuratively. She could swear that there was a fine outline of dark purple surrounding the faunus that pulsed in time with her movements.

"Yang?"

The brawler snapped out of her thoughts as amber orbs appeared much closer in her line of vision.

"Uhh..."

"Are you alright?"

"Umm..."

She was very close. Way too close. In fact she could never remember a time Blake would allow her this deep in her personal bubble. The faunus was right in her face- should she decide to lean forward she would probably be kissing her!

_Although that doesn't sound so bad..._

Yang blinked.

_Nooooooo. Bad Yang! Blake would not appreciate your tongue down her throat!_

"Yang!"

The blonde took a step back.

"Y-yea! Hey! You don't have to yell in my face Blake."

The dark-haired faunus gave her a deadpan stare.

"Right."

The blonde gave a sheepish grin at her partner as she walked past her grabbing a jar full of cookies that she hadn't noticed before.

"Oh hey are those cookies?"

Blake seemed to tense as she paused.

"... Yes."

A tad unsure from her reaction, Yang merely smiled.

"Can I have-"

"No."

The blonde blinked.

"Oh…. uh…. okay?"

Blake slowly turned to look at her partner, fingers twitching with her grip on the jar.

"They're…. They're for Oobleck. Goodwitch asked me to deliver them. I'm not allowed to give any away."

"Ohhhh!" Yang chuckled. "Is that why you stayed after class?"

A nod.

"Alright well. Lets go."

Blake tilted her head.

"Go…?"

"I'll go with you." Yang gave a twitchy smile. "I kinda can't process what's happening in the room at the moment so at least let me come with you."

Blake's brows furrowed confused until she heard the sounds coming from Weiss's bunk. Understanding dawned on her and she motioned for the blonde to follow her out. As soon as the door closed Yang let out an awkward laugh.

"You know I suspected… And I had hoped to help her but… Never in my mind did I see anything like that coming." She shuddered. "Ugh…I won't forget any of this for awhile."

Blake merely remained silent and nodded, starting to make her way down the hall. The blonde watched her, raising a brow at her partner's more reserved, seemingly unfazed behavior. She balled her hands into fists thinking that something was bugging her dark-haired friend, before noticing a slip of paper that had dropped out of the girl's pocket. Picking it up she opened the note and scanned over it before rushing along to follow her partner.

* * *

><p>While she had seemingly remained poised and calm, Blake was inwardly chaotic and panicking. She could feel sweat accumulating on the back of her neck, her palms becoming moist, and her breathing increase to near pants. The worst of all was that once Yang had caught up, she felt her heart rate sky rocket at the proximity as well as her aura start to reach towards her. All the faunus wanted to do was pin the blonde to the wall or pull her into the nearest free room and-<p>

_Keep it together Belladonna! Keep it together! You can hold it!_

She picked up her pace, determined to reach Professor Oobleck's class, and hopefully get a remedy for this. Maybe Oobleck had some sort of antidote to cancel out the effects should he really be working with the cookies. She could relax a bit with that possibility in mind.

A warm, gloved hand on her wrist brought all the tension back.

Gold orbs snapped to suspicious lilac ones, the girls' pace slowing.

"Blake are you okay?" The blonde's eyes narrowed. "You look out of breath."

Out of breath? With that bare minimum contact, the faunus felt a whole surge of energy enter her system. She could feel her aura calm but strengthen with the small connection it shared with Yang's. A small part of her mind not distracted by the blonde's query took note that perhaps this was the partner effect the note mentioned about synchronous capabilities.

"Yes. I'm fine, just rushed."

The blonde's grip didn't relinquish or lessen. She noticed Yang's gaze flit about her face as if trying to assure herself of something. Blake felt herself do the same as she took in every little detail of the beauty walking next to her, a slight smile making itself known. When Yang's orbs returned to her expression, the faunus sucked in a small breath feeling her cheeks warm as she leaned closer to the brawler.

_What are you doing!?_

Eyes widening, the dark-haired girl pulled away from her partner and faced forward trying to avoid revealing her flushed expression. Her pace picking up again as she practically fled from the brawler. Yang kept up with her, her gaze still locked on the flustered faunus.

Blake bit her bottom lip as she rounded a corner towards her destination. Desperation filled her as the contact from before further fueled her desire to tackle the girl who her heart had locked its sights on. When she saw the door to the classroom she had been looking for up ahead open with students pouring out and a bespectacled, green-haired professor dashing about packing his stuff and cleaning the board, she nearly ran in relief.

"Professor Oobleck!"

Said man paused mid clean-up and spun to face her as she approached him.

"Ah! Miss Belladonna, Miss Xiao Long! How very good to see you both. Tell me what can I help you with? Are you here for a quick lesson on the history of the first development of firearms for Grimm-related combat?"

While that did sound appealing for the faunus, she shook her head.

"Actually," she held up the jar, "Professor Goodwitch had asked me to deliver this."

"Yes! Excellent! I was actually expecting this brought to me tomorrow but having it much earlier is quite convenient."

Dashing forward, he grasped the jar and brought it to his desk scanning the contents briefly before nodding.

"Good! I will inform her of the successful delivery. Thank you girls very much!"

Oobleck turned to grab his scroll, taking a quick picture of the jar and composing a message to his fellow professor. Meanwhile Blake let her shoulders slump in disappointment when it appeared there was nothing else the coffee addicted instructor could offer.

"Uh professor?"

"Yes Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang held out a small, rolled up parchment.

"I believe this goes with the package."

Blake stared at the roll, disbelief and horror filling her eyes as she swiftly patted down her pockets to realize that it was indeed the note Goodwitch had given her. Her gaze snapped to Yang's profile who was looking at Oobleck with rapt attention as he took the item from her.

"Ah yes! Yes! This is very important indeed! Thank you!"

"Yea uh…" The blonde motioned to the cookies. "What exactly are those for sir? If I may ask."

Oobleck scanned the note before looking at both students with a critical eye hidden behind his thick glasses.

"I suppose its alright." He placed a hand on the jar. "These cookies are actually experimental "pills" that allow for the user's aura to increase in battle should they be running low. Like an adrenaline shot without the need of a needle. Unfortunately, we haven't perfected them."

"But… Why cookies?"

The history professor chuckled.

"Why indeed! I can't say I'm the one who picked it, no- that would be our research team. My guess is that the compounds in the treat, or rather the amount of sugar and calories add to the effect of the lasting endurance granted by the aura enhancement. Taking that into consideration-"

The professor paused as he noticed Yang's strained expression.

"... Ahem. In other words, with the help of a bit of a sugar rush, your aura can slightly boost itself."

"Oh."

"Yes." Oobleck sighed. "Unfortunately. This batch resulted in some… unpredictable side effects and thusly must be returned to our testing facilities to be improved."

Yang nodded but paused as she glanced to her partner who remained quiet but if the expression on her face was anything to go by, Blake was suffering something close to a panic attack.

"Uh… So are there like… antidotes for the test subjects?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Yang cleared her throat.

"Well to test the cookies wouldn't you have to feed them to someone or something?"

"Yes, but they are specifically picked individuals who are volunteered for the procedures. Having just anyone test the enhancers could have unexpected results on their semblances, auras- there are just too many variables, its best to limit them in the early stages."

Blake tensed and twitched.

"Is there… an antidote for unexpected behaviors or… to cancel the 'pills'?"

The faunus's ears twitched under her bow, hanging onto Oobleck's every word. The professor on the other hand, looked at her almost suspiciously before shaking his head.

"None so far." Blake's whole persona shrunk in disbelief and disappointment. "However…" Her ears perked up. "The side effects do wear off."

"How long?!" She could barely contain the desperation out of her voice.

Oobleck blinked.

"Well it depends. Some subjects had it wear off in a few minutes. Others in a few hours."

Blake sighed but nodded.

"Oh."

Professor Oobleck took a sip of his cup.

"In any case, thank you both once more for the assistance. I'll see you both in class tomorrow afternoon."

Blake nodded and quickly left.

Yang looked after her and sighed.

"Yea see ya professor."

"Miss Xiao Long."

The blonde stopped at the door to look at him.

"If there's one thing that was documented about the results of this batch, through contact with the subject's partner, the extra auras dissipated much faster along with the side effects."

The brawler's eyes widened before nodding at him and rushing out after the dark-haired girl.

* * *

><p>Blake sighed as she made her way to the library, her auras pulsing with every step. She figured that the best way to spend the next few hours while she waits for her urges to settle is with her nose buried in a book. Although she preferred one of her more "adult" novels, it would probably be wiser to pick out something tame. She could relax in the comfort of a good book and just wait everything out.<p>

A hand on her shoulder caused her to tense once more, her aura flaring and soothing all at once.

"Blake!"

_Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no._

A twitch.

"Yang."

Her eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Where did you take that note from?"

"Huh?"

The faunus turned to her.

"The note. Where did you find it?"

Yang cleared her throat.

"You uh… dropped it outside the room."

Blake reached up gripping her bicep.

"You read it."

"... Well."

The faunus glared.

"Yea. I did."

The brunette released her arm nodding and taking a step back.

"Right well… Don't worry about it."

"..."

Right as she was turning away, an arm wrapped around her chest stopping her retreat.

"...Yang. What are you doing?"

The blonde only smiled and leaned towards her. Blake felt her heart rate speed up and her body shuddered as the side effects urged her on. She tried to shrug off her grip, only to panic as Yang's other hand wrapped around her and pulled her back against her chest.

She struggled.

"Ya-Yang, please. You need to let me go."

Her grip tightened.

"Please Yang!"

The blonde leaned her forehead into the girl's dark locks.

"Blake… Its alright. You don't have to hold it in."

The dark haired girl grit her teeth. She couldn't control it any longer. She turned slowly in Yang's arms to look up at her. The blonde smiled as the faunus leaned against her, the shorter girl's hands moving up to grip her shoulders.

"See? I can handle it. I mean I handled Ruby pretty well even though she was strangling me but-MMPH!"

Soft and mildly tasting of chocolate, Blake's lips were rough against hers as the faunus shoved and pinned her to the wall. The blonde could hardly respond as the brunette attacked her lips with fervor, overpowering her with the excess aura that leaked from her. Much like Ruby's affectionate hug, Yang felt herself suffocating in the kiss.

All too soon, Blake pulled back, wide eyed while her partner tried to catch her breath. Panic-filled golden orbs turned away from curiously enlightened lilac ones. The faunus felt many needs and many emotions fill her and although she could not relinquish her grip on her blonde partner, she kept her head down. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to say something -anything- to explain (or most likely apologize) her actions.

The blonde didn't give her that chance.

Lips meeting again and again, Yang kissed Blake with renewed passion that very soon had both girls forgetting about the jar of cookies, enhanced auras... and teammates making out back at the dorm.

* * *

><p>"So how were the final tests?"<p>

"We're close. That's for sure. However the after effects are still very much present."

A slurp and clink of a mug getting set down.

"Frankly, I believe if we adjust the amount of chemicals added, we could lessen the potency of those effects without changing the aura stimulation percentage."

A thoughtful hum.

"We will have to determine another test subject then. Miss Belladonna will likely not allow the same 'mistakes' to occur this time around."

A pause.

"May I make a suggestion headmaster? Perhaps Miss Nikos or Mister Ren. Their temperaments are stable and calm much like Miss Belladonna's. That and it is likely that Miss Valkyrie or Mister Arc will act accordingly and chance upon the stimulators."

Another thoughtful hum.

"Very well. I will inform Glynda once more. Your findings and notes should have the next batch prepared soon."

"Thank you Master Ozpin. I will await their arrival as per norm."

"Of course. Oh, one more thing Bartholomew. Roughly how long was it again that the side effects consumed Miss Belladonna?"

A chuckle.

"By the time she reached my office she was almost completely clean. Her aura, however, was still strengthening when she left."

"Understood. I'll keep you posted on the next delivery of the new batch."

Ozpin placed his scroll on his desk, the call ending as he did so. He took a sip of his ever present coffee mug and hummed approvingly at the taste. Glancing back at his paperwork, he looked over the details for sugar cookies infused with quick-healing properties.

_Miss Nikos or Mister Ren… I'll let Glynda choose_

He looked back at his scroll where video feed of Team RWBY played and smirked in amusement.

"It appears I won that bet." Another sip of coffee. "I'll collect my payment from the rest of the staff later."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said little but 6,500+ words is probably not considered so. Hopefully, I entertained you all enough not to notice...<strong>

**Some quick notes:**

**-The cookies are like those really small bite sized oreo/chips ahoy ones. Think the size of a quarter. Dark Chocolate Chip flavor, extra crunchy and suddenly I'm salivating.**

**-Ozpin bet on whether or not Ruby would eat the cookies. Obviously he won.**

**-There were volunteer test subjects and then VOLUNTEERED test subjects. Glynda volunteered Blake.**

**-Cookie kisses = best kisses (besides ice cream kisses)**

**-The title of this fic is a pun and someone out there hates me for it.**

**Thanks to my beta for looking this over after I kept pestering her about it.**


End file.
